There are presently available, quite a number of systems which can be used for carpet cleaning, high pressure washing, etc. Furthermore, some of these systems are portable to the extent that they may be set up in a truck or van, for mobile use. However, the problem with these systems is that they require an experienced trained, operator to operate the system. Many of these systems, because of their complicated natures and arrangement of components are subject to breakdown which is not easily remedied and which requires technical skills on the part of the operator to repair the breakdown.
The system of the present invention which is used for conditioning and dispersing wash water suitable for use in carpet cleaning, high pressure washing, etc., is on the otherhand, one which can be operated by a person having very little experience. In addition, the components are arranged so as to reduce the likelihood of breakdowns in the system whereby, the operator requires little, if any technical skills.
The system itself, comprises a liquid cooled internal combustion engine operating a high pressure pump which is fed water from a water supply source, an immersion heat exchanger in which the water is heated, a pulse pump operated by pulses of the high pressure pump and injecting chemicals from a chemical tank into the water before it is dispersed from the system but after it has passed through the high pressure pump and the heat exchanger, a tool from which the chemically treated and heated water is dispersed onto a surface to be cleaned and a pressure regulator for regulating the pressure at which the water is dispersed from the tool.
The heat exchanger is located downstream of the high pressure pump so that the water passing through the high pressure pump is relatively cool, substantially increasing the life of the high pressure pump. Furthermore, the life of the heat exchanger is also extended due to the fact that the chemicals are injected into the system only after the water has passed through the heat exchanger. Therefore, the chemicals do not abrade the heat exchanger which is supplied with heated coolant from the engine to heat the water passing therethrough.
In the event that the system is made mobile and operated from a van or truck, the van engine is used to provide power to this system. When the system is used for high pressure washing, the tool mentioned above takes the form of a high pressure washing tool. However, when the system is used for carpet cleaning, the tool takes the form of a cleaning wand, and a blower which is also operated by the internal combustion engine is added to the system for recovering the water used to clean the carpet.